nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rubble Trouble Moscow
Rubble Trouble Moscow is the third installment of the Rubble Trouble series, released on December 21st 2011. It is Nitrome's second winter game of the year, as well as the last game of 2011. The game takes place in Moscow, Russia. Controls Mouse - Use tools Gameplay The second sequel of Rubble Trouble plays the same as the previous games, the player has some tools with varying ammo and has to use the tools to destroy abandoned buildings. Money is earned for every brick destoryed. Destroying nearby civilian buildings causes loss of gained money, and usually losing the level. Each level has a set amount of money the player has to earn, in early levels being less than the amount of money the player can gain on the level. Running out of tools to use or not being able to meet the set amount of money causes a game over. Levels Rubble Trouble Mocow has 30 levels, 20 which take place on Earth in Moscow, and 10 in Space, presumably on a Russian Space Station. In Moscow These levels take place in Moscow. Snow is falling, and buildings can be seen in the background. These levels have the same physics as all the other Rubble Trouble levels in past games. Level 1 Tools: 2 Nitro enS4YaOdme4 Level 2 Tools: Infinite Tank, Infinite Grabber qAFfYX-FDJY Level 3 Tools: Infinite Magnet ZDzN9DBS04w Level 4 Tools: 2 Drills, 1 Molotov _y0aiCkAKt4 Level 5 Tools: 1 Magnet, 2 Tank hzhgoXHnTd8 Level 6 Tools: 2 Nitro NNCNJ0hjEbA Level 7 Tools: 3 Multi Nitro KjS38wSp6dM Level 8 Tools: 1 Air Strike, 1 Multi Nitro, 1 Barrier rbpiIwL_ABc Level 9 Tools: 1 Magnet 3 Nitro 5qPZDsJuiBE Level 10 Tools: 4 Molotov Oq-zw3qsKNE Level 11 Tools: '''Infinite Nitro LixKLad2ODA Level 12 '''Tools: Infinite Magnet dnOgehA6Q1Q Level 13 Tools: '''4 Molotov IrQi6vDUhJU Level 14 '''Tools: '''3 Drill, Infinite Air Strike R9V7jImwv7I Level 15 '''Tools: '''1 Nitro, Infinite Grabber QBtkX3RIs84 Level 16 '''Tools: '''3 Girder, 1 Multi Nitro zc-OTrVgrf8 Level 17 '''Tools: '''Infinite Molotov QSQ8kTtSp28 Level 18 '''Tools: 1 Magnet, 1 Air Strike, 1 Multi Nitro OIzRXyzJdIo Level 19 Tools: '''1 Multi Nitro, 1 Molotov aVJU6lzEDjY Level 20 '''Tools: '''3 Minigame UwqVcRa7tBs In Space Level 21-30 take place in space. In space, there is no gravity. Buildings detached from the ground float, and small detached blocks will be destroyed by space. The Rocket Man, Thrusters, and Missile Launcher are used only in space, the Rocket Man and Thrusters only being able to be used in space. The player can see space in the background as well as the earth. Level 21 '''Tools: '''3 Nitro 0chL8arrwr0 Level 22 '''Tools: 3 Girder, Infinite Rocket Man RMoLCzNOJKM Level 23 Tools: 10 Thruster i8RxpUZViRE Level 24 Tools: 4 Drill, 4 Thruster 4aDpkWSRTqA Level 25 Tools: 4 Girder, 1 Nitro tSHHweywcQg Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Tools: 10 Missle Level 29 Level 30 Tools: Minigame Ending Tools Along with tools from the past two games some new tools were introduced. Past tools *Nitro *Drill *Grabber *Multi Nitro *Minigame New tools *Tank - This makes creates a huge explosion which destroys anything in the blast radius. *Magnet - This tool is attached to the helicopter attracts metal to it. *Molotov - This tool burns wood and will stop when it runs out of wood. *Rocket Man - This tool can't destroy building itself, but you can use it to push objects. *Thruster - Thruster is used to push an object in a direction. Glitches Level 1 Glitch Sometimes if the player starts level 1, and hasn't played it yet, they will come to the background of the game with a box reading "Press Space Bar to deselect tools", and "Skip" at the bottom of the level. The player is unable to play the game at this point, and has to refresh the page. Same level next level glitch If the player completes level 3, progressing to level four will bring the player to level 4, except level 4 is an exact copy of level 3. Announcements December 16th, 2011 The name of the "second winter game" Nitrome mentioned in previous posts was revealed to be a Rubble Trouble game. The game is said to be released next week (between December 18th and 24th). Nitrome revelaed an image of the game, and also told fans they could try to guess where the game would take place on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Trivia * Many fans guessed that the game would take place in Moscow, Russia, as seen by the buildings in the background. * This is Nitrome's second game to have two sequels. The first is Ice Breaker. * The game also seems to have a lot of influence toward Tetris, for through levels 1-19, sometimes the music will have snatchets of what sounds like the Tetris theme song. Also, the player plays "Nitrometris" in level 20, and the music is very Tetris style in levels 21-30. Also note that constellations will be pointed out every once in a while that look like the Tetris blocks. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Sequels Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Miniclip Games